<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Taste of Autumn by ComplexRegionalPainSyndrome</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27023983">The Taste of Autumn</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComplexRegionalPainSyndrome/pseuds/ComplexRegionalPainSyndrome'>ComplexRegionalPainSyndrome</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dead by Daylight (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cannibalism, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Homelessness, Murder, Wendigo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-08 19:33:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,222</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27023983</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComplexRegionalPainSyndrome/pseuds/ComplexRegionalPainSyndrome</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When you meet Anna you didn't think that your life would change. After all, she was just a homeless person.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anna | The Huntress/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>56</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The windshield was fogged up as expected early in the morning when you looked over to the car and closed the front door behind you. The indolence in your body created a feeling of drunkenness in you, which seemed to make your means of transportation sluggish. The additional materials and documents that you should bring with you to the office today at the request of your employer only made it difficult for you to get into the car and you would have all fallen by a hair's breadth onto the gravelly surface of your driveway. You were able to prevent it with an inelegant maneuver, and you are finally sitting behind the wheel. With a sigh, which expressed relief but also minimal annoyance, you start the engine and let the inside warm up before you set off.</p><p>While driving on the country road, you kept smiling to yourself at the beautiful sight of the changing deciduous trees. Even if autumn was an indication that it only got colder after its appearance, which did not please you very much, you enjoyed the season a lot - especially visually.<br/>
Lost in thought, but still paying attention to the drive itself, you would have ignored looking at the gas display almost unnoticed and thus also missed the gas station in all its glory.<br/>
You were able to brake in time and drive into the driveway. Granted, for some inexplicable reason, you didn't want to top up the tank that day. You put the blame on your involuntary social contact in the morning hours, although you have lived in this area for two years and even liked the people who work here relatively well (for your circumstances).</p><p>The car was filled up quickly, at the same time you made your way to the kiosk to pay the outstanding money for the exchange of fuel. The kiosk itself smelled of the same tobacco as always, there were enough other brands for customers to choose from, but it seemed that 'Red King' was a preferred variety. Once again there was a report of a disappeared person in front of a television set in some corner and you rolled your eyes in annoyance.<br/>
Furthermore, you spotted the view of the people who slept off their intoxication from the previous night and wrinkled your nose in disgust at the sight of the half-dried stomach contents not far away from one of the sleeping men. Everything seemed as it always was, and you could see movement out of the corner of your eye.</p><p>Frantically, your eyes still on him, you moved up in the row you were in line to. But before you could stop in time when you straightened your head and saw the misfortune coming, you bump into a corduroy jacket that covered a (very) wide back.</p><p>"Oh", that was the only sound that escaped from your mouth and you blinked your eyes in astonishment. 'Why does it have to be so early?' You thought<br/>
but you quickly collected yourself again and mumbled an apology that was bursting with poverty.</p><p>The person in front didn't even turn around completely, only their head had moved to the side. "It's okay,", a simple reply and inside you breathed a sigh of relief, glad that the conflict hadn't degenerated.</p><p>Only now did you notice how tall the person standing in front of you was and easily covered your field of vision from the cashier. Both hands had disappeared into the side pockets of the corduroy jacket. You found yourself painfully wondering whether the person under the jack was still wearing several layers of clothing or really had the muscle mass that bulged the fabric of the jacket.</p><p>Before the person disappeared for good, you heard the cashier wishing the person a good day. "I'll see you again tomorrow or not Anna?", The old man at the cash desk gave a short laugh and you could take a look at her, the cap and the frayed scarf did a good job of covering her face.<br/>
For the second time an 'Oh' escaped you, but this time because of astonishment that the broad stature actually belonged to a woman. Perplexed by this realization, you went to your actually planned activity to pay your bill and made your way to the exit as quickly as possible.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Anna´s breath had fallen out the rhythm, as she was laying on the dirty ground of forest, her right ankle tightly embraced by the cold metal fangs of a bear trap, which she had overlook. <br/>The trap had been covered by the fallen leaves and for a moment she appreciated the warmth of her own blood, which was coloring the earth at that very time. <br/>Exhaustion had been a drag on her body for a long time, but it was only after the incidence of the bear trap that she realized how powerless her organism really was. The woman tensed up in anger, her muscles sore and that was something she hate so much, to not be able to move. <br/>She felt weak.  <br/>Even if the pain was nothing to her - since she had endured much worse suffering - she wanted to release a scream. This was more dedicated to her frustration about the dilemma she was in, but no sound couldn't escape from her. It was difficult for her to open her mouth, the dried blood had stuck her lips together. In a sudden tantrum, she began to beat on the ground and to sink her dirty nails into it. Her forehead met the ground violently and a shudder spread through her skull. A deep growl, that was the only thing she was able to communicate, at least for that given time, before she finally collapsed for good.</p><p>-</p><p>The period of her blacking out did not last long, as Anna's body and consciousness had woken up a split of seconds after she felt the touch a stranger. Despite her vision being blurry, she had a good guess, who was standing by her side. She remembered the color of your jacket one week ago clearly and the youthful, soft facial features you possessed. “Go...away!”, she spat in a desperate attempt to scare you away, not wanting to have to endure this pitiful face of yours. Immediately you lifted your hands in the air and hoped you could simmer her down by indicating her, that you meant no harm. “Don't be afraid. I am here to help you.”, you assured her, trying to have a firm voice.<br/>The injured woman did not say anything and you waited patiently till she gave you her consent. Although Anna was capable of freeing herself, she had no guarantee that her wound wouldn't not get infected. Still she eyed you with care, ready to strike if something suspicious was about to come up. The rifle over your back was the only threat for her, other than that you seemed to be very underrated to her. The gloves on you hands did not fit you either. 'Such small and skinny hands...', Anna pondered in her mind, as she stood up.</p><p>“Let's go to my place...”, your gaze was filled with worry and she only breath out in displease, but both of you knew that she needed the treatment you was going to provide for her.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>